


Опасное сходство

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Doctor Who, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Когда он случайно оказался на Адской кухне, Доктору довелось узнать о своем двойнике и его несчастной спутнице куда больше, чем ему бы хотелось.





	Опасное сходство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dangers of This Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255681) by [lears_daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lears_daughter/pseuds/lears_daughter). 



Это произошло вскоре после того, как Доктор оставил Розу в другом измерении, а Донна Ноубл бесцеремонно ворвалась в его жизнь и столь же бесцеремонно из нее исчезла. Доктор как раз уговаривал Тардис перенести его в 1988 год, чтобы насладиться «Богемой» Пуччини в великолепной постановке Сиднейской оперы, — но вместо этого очутился в Нью-Йорке начала двадцать первого века.  
Город все еще не оправился от последствий масштабного инопланетного вторжения. Большинство жителей потеряло близких в той битве, а кое-кто — и нескольких. К сносу готовили десятки домов, которые в любой момент могли рухнуть из-за нестабильных опорных конструкций. (Много лет спустя Доктор встретит бессмертную девочку, которая напомнит ему о том огромном ущербе, что и сам он оставляет после себя).  
А пока Доктор прогуливался по улочкам Адской кухни, засунув руки в карманы и чувствуя, как грязь просачивается сквозь подошву ботинок. Атака пришельцев почти не задела этот район, хоть до процветающей Таймс-сквер отсюда было рукой подать, — и все же каждый камень тут пропитался страданием. Как бы Доктору ни хотелось, он ничем не мог помочь. Будущее эпохи супергероев уже было предопределено, и любое вмешательство с его стороны могло привести к полнейшей катастрофе.  
Слепой, прошедший мимо него, вежливо кивнул в знак приветствия. Дешевый бар на его пути сверкал безупречной чистотой. А затем мимо прошел двойник Доктора — точная копия его десятой регенерации.  
Потрясенный до глубины души, Доктор резко обернулся, глядя двойнику в спину. Сначала он решил, что умудрился встретить самого себя из будущего, но Тардис такого не допустила бы. Да и потом: ничто в облике мужчины, ведущего под руку со вкусом одетую темноволосую девушку, не выдавало в нем уроженца Галлифрея.  
«Что за невероятное совпадение привело к этой встрече? — подумал Доктор. — Какова была вероятность, что я пересекусь в одном времени и пространстве с человеком, который мог бы быть моим близнецом?.. Поразительно».  
Он отправился вслед за парочкой в первоклассный итальянский ресторан. Когда девушка сдала пальто в гардероб и начала подниматься по лестнице, ее спутник положил ей руку на талию. Склонившись вперед, он прошептал ей что-то на ушко — девушка хихикнула в ответ.  
— Мне, пожалуйста, столик на одного, — сказал Доктор метрдотелю.  
— А вы бронировали? — спросил тот.  
Доктор изобразил искреннее возмущение и показал свою психобумагу:  
— Да вы знаете, кто я такой?  
Метрдотель потрясенно выдохнул:  
— Тони Старк? Примите мои глубочайшие извинения, сэр! Разумеется, я узнал вас. Какой столик вы бы хотели занять?  
Доктор выбрал столик на балконе второго этажа, откуда открывался великолепный обзор на центр зала, где заняли столик его новые знакомые. Он раскрыл перед собой меню, но на самом деле все его внимание было сосредоточено на непринужденной болтовне парочки. Девушка выглядела очень милой, но иногда в ее взгляде мелькала какая-то загнанность, беспокоившая Доктора. Официанты вились вокруг них, пожалуй, немного слишком подобострастно.  
Доктор снова задумался, каким человеком был его двойник. Кто он? Чем занимается? Есть ли у них еще что-то общее, кроме физического сходства?  
Свидание протекало настолько удачно, что Доктор уже подумывал оставить их в покое после ужина. А потом настала очередь десерта. Официант, несший два блюда с тирамису, вдруг запнулся за пару шагов до столика и опрокинул десерт, испачкав кремом подол платья девушки. Безусловно, досадное происшествие, но все же не заслуживающее последовавшей за ним сцены.  
Девушка побледнела. Нечастный официант засуетился, бормоча извинения. Двойник Доктора медленно поставил на стол бокал с вином.  
— Ты испачкал Джессике платье, — громко сказал он. Его голос казался Доктору таким знакомым и в то же время таким чужим.  
Официант съежился:  
— Килгрейв, я…  
— Официанту не нужны настолько кривые руки. Возьми нож и отрежь их.  
Без малейших колебаний официант взял зубчатый нож для стейка у одного из шокированных посетителей и поднес его к левому запястью.  
Доктор сжал кулаки, борясь с разрывавшими его на части стремлениями. С одной стороны, оба его сердца твердили, что он обязан вмешаться; с другой стороны, чувство временного потока напоминало, что вмешиваться он не в праве. Ставки здесь были гораздо выше, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
Официант едва успел сделать тонкий надрез, как вмешалась девушка Килгрейва, Джессика:  
— Пожалуйста, подожди.  
Счастливая маска, которую она проносила весь вечер, растворилась без следа. Джессика явно была в ужасе.  
— Замри, — приказал Килгрейв, и официант тут же подчинился. Килгрейв склонил голову набок, внимательно изучая свою спутницу.  
— Что-то не так, Джессика? — Хоть он и говорил спокойно, его явно разбирал интерес, что она планирует делать дальше.  
— Это была случайность, — ее голос дрожал, а в глазах стояли слезы. — Пожалуйста, не причиняй ему вреда.  
Килгрейв покачал головой.  
— Ты же знаешь, я никому не причиняю вреда. Люди все делают сами. Как иначе он научится не делать глупых ошибок?  
Она вдруг потянулась через стол, сжав его руку в своих ладонях, — и этот жест был настолько для нее нехарактерен, что глаза Килгрейва шокировано расширились.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторила Джессика. — Пожалуйста, отпусти его. Я не… я… — Она сглотнула, явно набираясь смелости для своих следующих слов. — Сегодня тебе не нужно будет мне приказывать, — продолжила она, и было заметно, какую боль ей причиняет каждое слово. — Я буду с тобой добровольно. И мне… Мне понравится. Правда.  
На лице Килгрейва медленно расцвела ужасающая улыбка:  
— Докажи, что не врешь.  
Когда Джессика встала со стула и обошла столик, в ресторане воцарилась мертвая тишина. Встав возле него, она замерла в нерешительности.  
— Я жду, — нараспев произнес Килгрейв, кинув в сторону официанта предупреждающий взгляд.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Джессика села к нему на колени и подарила долгий, страстный поцелуй. С его губ сорвался потрясенный вздох, но почти сразу он вплел пальцы в ее волосы и вернул поцелуй.  
С каждой секундой, которую Доктор смотрел на них, его тошнота все усиливалась. Ему до боли хотелось положить конец этой мерзости, но чувство временного потока снова предостерегло его от вмешательства, а Розы Тайлер больше не было с ним, чтобы убедить поступить наперекор судьбе.  
То, что сейчас происходило на его глазах, было неизбежно.  
Килгрейв первым прервал поцелуй — видимо, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Задыхаясь, он прижался ко лбу Джессики своим лбом.  
— Я мог бы отыметь тебя прямо здесь, на этом столе, и заставить весь ресторан на нас смотреть. Тебе бы понравилось?  
— Разве ты хочешь делить меня с кем-то ещё? — парировала Джессика.  
Засмеявшись, Килгрейв легонько столкнул ее с колен, затем встал и взял ее под руку.  
— Ах, Джессика Джонс. Ты не перестаешь поражать меня.  
Он потянул ее к выходу, явно предвкушая грядущее развлечение.  
Джессика застыла на пороге, сопротивляясь его попыткам. Когда Килгрейв вопросительно приподнял бровь, она кивнула в сторону неудачливого официанта, все еще державшего нож у запястья.  
Килгрейв вздохнул.  
— Забудь мой приказ и не отрезай себе руки, — приказал он скучающим тоном, не сводя с Джессики глаз. — Все присутствующие в зале, оставьте сегодня отличные чаевые.  
Он повернулся к Джессике:  
— Сойдет?  
— Сойдет, — слабо согласилась Джессика и потянула его к лестнице.  
После их ухода Доктор еще долго сидел за своим столом. Он глядел на свои руки, рассматривал свое отражение в гладкой поверхности ножа.  
Джессика Джонс. Ему хорошо было известно это имя, и теперь он понимал, почему не мог ее спасти. Ее судьба была предопределена, но первым шагом на этом длинном пути должна была стать свобода — та свобода, которой она добьется сама. Когда-нибудь Джессика станет героиней, но только в том случае, если здесь и сейчас Доктор позволит ей остаться жертвой.  
На мгновение Доктор представил, что было бы, если бы он все же вмешался. Возможно, Джессике понравилось бы путешествовать по вселенной, имея все пространство и время в своем распоряжении, и это помогло бы излечить причиненные ей душевные раны. Возможно, то будущее, где она была героиней, не стоило настоящего, где она была жертвой.  
Но это не Доктору было решать.  
— Ох, Джессика, — пробормотал он. — Мне так жаль.  
Медленно закипая от гнева, Доктор вернулся к Тардис. Зачем она привела его сюда — чтобы показать его полную беспомощность? Зачем демонстрировать ему что-то настолько ужасное, если он не в состоянии что-либо изменить?  
И только когда Доктор с разбитым сердцем крутил рычаги на консоли, мечтая убраться отсюда как можно скорее, его вдруг настигло озарение. Тардис привела его сюда не для того, чтобы он увидел страдания Джессики, а для того, чтобы Доктор встретил Килгрейва. И понял, на что способен человек с его лицом и его же силой убеждения.  
Это было предупреждением. Обуздай себя — или рискуешь превратиться в чудовище.  
— Совершенно излишнее предупреждение, — зарычал Доктор, вспоминая Джессику Джонс и сломленную покорность ее поцелуев. — Я никогда ему не уподоблюсь.  
Потянув за рычаг, он наконец-то покинул это проклятое место.


End file.
